


Something New

by misszeldasayre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszeldasayre/pseuds/misszeldasayre
Summary: Rey and Ben wake up together, on the cusp of something new.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy/gifts).



There’s no sun in deep space to wake them up, no breeze gently blowing through an open window like Ben’s old room on Chandrila. He wakes to an elbow in his stomach and stray hairs tickling his nose. But his frustration ebbs when he forces his eyes open and sees her sprawled by his side.

Rey’s taking up more than her fair share of the narrow bunk tucked deep in the hull of the _Millennium Falcon_. Yet how can Ben complain by her side? The very act of watching her breathe, smoothing her hair back from her face, is everything he never dared hope he might do.

She’s by his side—not connected by some bond out of their control—she stirs as he settles back against the pillows, and then she’s smiling at him.

“Good morning,” she murmurs.

“It could be night,” he finds himself saying, torn between accuracy and a burgeoning desire to take her face in his hands and kiss her awake. “You don’t know if it’s morning.”

“It’s morning,” she yawns decisively, nuzzling into his chest. The urge to make his point disintegrates when Ben watches her snuggle against him.

“I know you were planning on getting out of bed sometime today,” he says. “But I will stop you.”

“Really,” Rey says, a glimmer of a challenge sparkling in her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

Not one to back down, Ben leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips. When he pulls away, Rey doesn’t move to get up, and as Ben bends forward again, he knows he’s already won.


End file.
